powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Heaven's Gate
Heaven's Gate(ヘブンズゲート) is a 3D fighting game developed by Racdym and published by Atlus. Heaven's Gate was ported to Playstation which was released only in Japan and in Europe as Yusha: Heaven's Gate. It is notable in that one of the characters of the Power Instinct series, Kurara Hananokoji, made a guest appearance in the game as one of the hidden characters in the console port. Story Devils have started to invade the world by giving humans evil power. In order to protect the world, the kingdom of Heaven has also begun to lend divine power to humans, resulting in a battle between good and evil that has the human's world as the battlefield. Play Station Port Gameplay The game has eight playable characters at the start with some ohter hidden characters that can be unlocked under certain conditions. Each character has their own normal moves, special moves, speciality and lineage. the player should defeat eight characters controled by the computer in order to fight against the boss of the game who will vary depending of the lineage of the player's character. Once the player defeat the boss the staff roll credits are shown and the game is over. The game uses a 3 buttons layout being one button for punch, one for kick and one for guard. the animation and/or strenght of the attack may vary deppending of how quick the buttons are pressed. By pressing the guard and the punch button together the throwing move of each character is performed. The special move of each characters are performed by making combinations of buttons and stick movements. As usual in fighting games the special moves cause more damage to the rival. When the energy bar of one of the characters gets empty the round is over, being the winner of the match the one who wins twos rounds. All the character can punish a rival who is lying on the flor by pressing up + the punch button, pressing this combination will cause the character will throw him/her self at a defenseless opponent. Right under the energy bar of each player is a the "Speciality Bar", this bar is progressily filled by attacking the opponent or taking damage. When the bar is totally full, pressing the guard, kick and punch buttons at the same time the character gets into Sol/Lunar(depending of the character speciality) Attack mode, when the character is into the Sol/lunar release he/she will be unvulnerable for a few seconds alllowing to build power. the poewer will sllowly decrease but while the character have power will be able to perform these moves: Sol/ Lunar Assault: by pressing down twice plus guard, kick and punch buttons together. is an attack that varies deppending of the character. Bounce Attacks: 'Pressing down, up plus kick buttong, the character will jump to grasp the ceiling, then lauching him/her self to the opponent. '''Sol/lunar Power Assault: '''These are supermoves that make great damage to the oppnent and have unique inputs for each character. Characters *[[Ahau|'Ahau]] *[[Dulfer|'Dulfer']] *[[Dybyd|'Dybyd']] *[[Engetsu|'Engetsu']] *[[Geezer|'Geezer']] *[[Jin Shindo|'Jin Shindo']] *[[Kurara Hananokoji|'Kurara Hananokoji']] *[[Kyohya Minabe|'Kyohya Minabe']] *[[Kyosuke Minabe|'Kyosuke Minabe']] *[[Nanase Saikawa|'Nanase Saikawa']] *[[Sasa|'Sasa']] *[[Verny|'Verny']] *[[Unknown|'Unknown']] Stages *'Emerald Forest' *'Sewage Plant' *'Holy Place' *'Rouge Darle' *'Flower Garden' *'Globe Highway' *'Iron Mill' *'Aqua Tower' *'Reach the Sky' *'Valcano Bottom' External Links http://www.racjin.co.jp/game/result/1999-1995/ https://www.arcade-museum.com/game_detail.php?game_id=12945 Category:Games Category:Articles that need expanding